(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acrylic rubber composition having good scorch stability and curing characteristics.
More particularly, it relates to a curable acrylic rubber composition characterized in that the composition is not cured and thus not scorched at room temperature, but is cured at a high rate of reaction at a rubber curing temperature.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various curable acrylic rubber compositions are known. One example of the curable acrylic rubber compositions includes a triazine thiol compound as a curing agent. Triazine thiol compounds enhance the rate of curing reaction, but have a problem such that the acrylic rubber composition is readily subject to scorching (i.e., premature curing). To solve this problem, attempts have been proposed wherein an onium salt, a guanidine compound or zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate is incorporated in the acrylic rubber composition (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S63-57628, S63-57629, S63-218752 and H2-4848).